Destiny
by Bade87
Summary: When Beck and Jade get back together after TWC! 3 chapters long! They also go on a camping trip! See what happens! R
1. Destiny

Beck's POV

It's been 2 months since Jade and i had broken up. I miss her so much. Everyday in school i act like i'm over it. But in reality i come home everyday from school i look through our pictures look at our videos together and i've cried myself to sleep at least 10 times in the 2 months. But today..today felt like the hardest day of my life. It was supposed to be our 3 year anniversary. God i'm such a mess i can't stand living without her. Jade is the first girl i cried for the one i truely wanna be with.

Jade's POV

I miss him...i miss him a lot the one guy i love trust understand and just can't forget about is now gone. 2 months of waking up not next to him not getting the randomest texts and not being able to show any emotions to him or anyone that i do still love him more then ever. Today is probably the worst day of my life. It was supposed to be our 3 years anniversary.

Beck's POV

I can picture Jade laying down in her bed just thinking or singing to herself in front of the mirror. I'm such an idiot for not opening that stupid door. But i felt like i wasn't making her happy i felt like i didn't get to have as much time to spend with her just because i always had girls stocking me 24/7. I couldn't stand it anymore so i decited to make a video.  
In The Video: Hey. This be me Beck as you all know Jade and I broke up 2 months ago. With that being said i don't like when girls are all over me waiting outside my house stocking me 24/7 because its been 2 months it doesnt mean that i'm okay now and that i forgot about her cuz i didn't. Today was suppose to be our 3 year anniversary and here i am without her just because i'm a dumb idiot who didn't open the stupid door. But Jade if your watching this i still do love you you're still my leading lady the love of my life and my owner and that's never gonna change. I love how rude you can be i love how open you are with people..." He stopped the camara and tears were rolling down his eyes. Beck sat in his bed looking through some old pictures and turned the camara back on. "I'm sorry about that..I miss you Jade I think about you day and night i cry my self to sleep but thanks for always being there for me thank you for seeing beyond my outer appearrence..I love you." He whispered and turned off the camara. He posted it on the slap right away.

Cat's POV

OMG Beck is nice i wonder if Jade saw this. OMG ahhhhhh i have to call her. She called Jade: On the phone.. "Hiiiii Jade!" Cat said "Hey Cat what do you want i'm busy?" Jade asked "Please Jade PLEASE go on now please!" Cat said "Cat i told you i'm busy!"  
Jade said. "With what?" She said "With things..." Jade said not wanting Cat to know she was looking at her old pictures with Beck. "Please Jade!" Cat said "Fine!" Jade said "K thanks Jadey!" Cat said and hung up.

Jade's POV

I went on and i saw that Beck had uplaoded a video and watched it. I was tearing half way through the video. I just found out that the love of my life still loves me back. After i saw the video i texted Beck. "Thanks.. :) and i'm sorry.. :'.." She texted. "Why are you sorry?" Beck texted back. "I can't tell because i know your gonna come after me and thats not what i want. I want you to be happy without me.." She replied "I can't be happy without you, now i need you to trust me and tell me where you are...You trust me right?" Beck texted. "I'm at the airport i'm gonna leave to Jersey you'll be fine without me" Jade texted. As soon as Beck got that text he left to the airport. Beck called Jade. "Hey!" He said. "Hii!" She said. "Please Jade please don't leave yet" Beck said. "I have to Beck" she said "No you don't! Jadelyn please!" He said in a whisper and hung up. He was already there though..He saw Jade. She had one hand around her waist and she passed the other through her hair and was facing the opposite direction of the door. Beck came running up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist and Jade turned around. Beck's hand was still around her waist. "I don't want you to leave." Beck whispered. Jade looked to the side and saw her laptop open with the pictures of them together. Beck looked to the side as well and saw the pictures and looked at Jade and Jade looked at him. Beck leaned in and kissed Jade and she kissed back. "Thanks for the video" She said "and thanks for all this for coming here it reall means a lot..." She said. "wait.. wait..EVERYONE GATHER ROUND!" He said and in no time ther was a croud. "This girl may be the meanest and rude in school, she's not afraid to show who she really is and is the love of my life. We broke up 2 months ago and during those to months there wasn't one day that went by that i didn't think of her. Today is supposed to be our 3 years anniversary but we aren't 'dating' anymore but i want you all to see how much i love her!" Beck said. "Beck what are you doing?" She asked puzzled. "Jadelyn August West do you wanna go out with me?" He asked. Jade just quickly grabbed him and hugged him tight. "I love you Jade" Beck said still hugging her and she smiled.

Jade cancelled her flight and Beck drove her home.. "See you later Beck!" Jade said she opened the door and Beck grabbed her hand."It's our anniversary babe lets go do something" Beck said. She closed the door again and layed her head facing Beck and he did the same."What do you wanna do?" She asked "I don't know go to my RV..Its been a lonely since that day" He said "Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. "Lets pick up something to eat and head to my RV k?" He said "Uhumm" Jade said and then Beck leaned in and kissed her for about two minutes. "Man i missed kissing you" He said and Jade laughed "You're a dork!" Jade said. "A really cute dork who's extremely in love with you!" Beck replied

-Beck's RV-

"Omygod!" Jade said looking at all the pictures of her all over the place. " Why would you have all these pictures out and where did you get so many?...Is that me sleeping?" She asked. "Because i missed you...a lot!" He said "aaww i missed you to babe and the video on theslap was the cutest thing ever!" "Well well the Jade West calling something cute!" He said "Didn't i ever call you cute? Weird right i could've sworn i did" She said in a sarcastic voice ."You know i can get use to you calling me cute!" "Oh really?" "Yup" "Great now pick up these pictures before i throw them all away!" She said "Baby you light up my world like nobody else" Beck sang to Jade as he got up from the couch. "Really babe 1 direction?" "I love you!"

10pm

Beck's POV

This was officially the best day of my life and it was all thanks to Cat. She called Jade to see the video i made which then she texted me then i called her then we made up in the airport and then she was officially mine again but this time i'm not letting her go. I turn to face her and she's facing me. They both leaned in into a kiss. It was a soft slow kiss (like Cat's New Boyfriend!). It lasted about 3 minutes. They stared at each other and Beck was playing with Jade's hair and Jade played with his." Beck promise me one thing. That you will get jealous once in a while" Jade said "I promise, now promise that you will say you love me more often" Beck said. "I love you" She said and Beck smiled and snuggled closer to Jade leaving no space between them. "Babe can you keep a secret?" Beck asked "Tell me" She replied "I love hugging you kissing you i love when your rude i love when you smile i love when you talk to me i love that i can touch you right now i love that i can trust you i love having you close but most importantly i love that your completely mine." Beck said "Tonight you're mine completely you give you love so sweetly!" Jade sang (Song: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?). Beck stood up and went to get his laptop. "Come on babygirl we're gonna take pictures now!" He said. They took about 30 pictures. They took silly pictures serious pictures kissing pictures and normal pictures. Beck logged on to and changed his status to: I'm so glad we talked things over, today turned out to be one of the best days of my life! Love you Jade!:) Mood: In Love ...and right away Beck got 5 comments. Cat: Yaaaaaay happy couple!:) Tori: aaaawww congrats you guys! Robbie: WOHOOO Beck&Jade! Andre: It was about time you guys! Congrats!...I commented: Thanks guys! :) and then Jade commented from her phone: You all have 2 seconds to delete those comments plus its late shouldn't you guys be sleeping? Right there Cat and Tori asked to video chat. "Hey guys" Tori said "Hey" Beck said. "Soooooo what happened between you and Jade?" Tori asked. "Most of it was thanks to Cat. "Me?" Cat asked confused "Yup, she called Jade to see that video i posted on the slap and then Jade texted me and told me thanks and that she was sorry so then i said why she was sorry and she told me that she was leaving to Jersey so i went to the airport and here we are!" Beck explained. "Awww thats cute!" Tori said. Jade slid herself on top of Beck's chest and Becks arms were around her neck. "Hey Cat, Tori!" Jade said "Hi Jadey!" Cat said. "Hey Jade!" Tori said. "So whats up guys" Tori asked "It's been a long day" Jade said turning her head not facing the computer anymore. Beck leaned down and tap kissed Jade. "You guys have plans for tomorrow?" Beck asked. "No!" Cat said "My either" Tori continued. "Well i wanna go to the park maybe the beach to walk lake i don't know babe you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" Beck said. "Sure" Jade replied "So do guys wanna come with?" Beck asked Cat and Tori. "Oh id love to come with you guys!" Cat said "I'll go with you guys to but i gotta go i'm tired good night Cat good night Beck and Jade" Tori said. " Good night Tori, appreciate this i'm being nice" Jade said "Sure" Tori said and signed off. "Cat?" Beck called." Good night Jadey. Good night Beck!" Cat sighned off as well. "well that leaves us two babe!" Jade said. Beck rolled over taking Jade with him. Jade landed under him. "Beck are you trying to kill me" She asked. "Nope i just wanna make sure you don't go anywhere tonight!" Beck responded. "Im not! but you are warm so its okay babe i give you permission! but fix yourself your hair is all over my face." She said in a very kind voice and Beck got off of her, "I knew that would work" Jade told him "Where do you wanna go tomorrow babe?" Beck asked her. "Where ever you want James!" Jade said using Beck's middle name. "What?" "Its your middle name" She said. "I love you babygirl" Beck said "Good night Beck" "Our promise" "What no you said i have to say it more often not everytime you say it!"Jade said. "Fine then!" Beck said. it was quite for about 5 minutes..."I love you Beck" Jade said Beck snuggled up closer to her and hugged her tighter. Jade kissed Beck's cheek softly and him smiled. Beck was still awake and Jade was half asleep so Beck kissed her she opened her eyes "Are we gonna get any sleep tonight?" Jade asked. "Yes!" Beck said and they kissed again and then went to sleep!

Next Day:

"Good morning Jade!" Beck said "Morning" She replied "I called Cat Tori Robbie and Andre this morning and we're going camping today!" "For how long?" "She asked. "For 5 days!" He said. "NO!" she said standing up. "Please babe?" "I said no" She said walking toward the bathroom to brush her teeh. 15 minutes later: "Jade please!" Beck whined sitting down next to her. "Beeeeeck!"Jade said "Jaaaaaade" Beck replied "Just come do it for me" Beck said. Jade laid her head on Beck's lap. "What would i get out of this?" She asked. "A really long soft kiss and you get to spend time with me" Beck said "When will i get the kiss?" She asked looking up at him. Beck laughed a little "Whenever you want babygirl!" Beck said and Jade rolled over, she was now facing up laying across on Beck's bed. "I want coffee" She said and Beck layed down next to her to her right, "So do you wanna go?" he said putting his right hand on her left side and his left hand on her right side. She grabbed his face and kissed him for a good 5 minutes. "So what time we leaving?" She asked Beck smirked and kissed her again.

**Hey guys it's me again! I really like this chapter i was just writing whatever popped in my mind. I really love this chapter that i wrote 3 already because i had so many ideas! I hope you all liked it and go check out the other two parts and let me know what you think!**


	2. Destiny: Camping Trip

Beck's POV

Jade and i got ready to go to the camping trip. I'm really happy about Jade and i getting back together because i missed her so much. Now she was all mine again. We got all our stuff ready, our sleeping bag tent extra blankets, bug spray, drinks, first aid kit, bathing suit, and clothes to change. "Babe i'm ready" Jade said. She was wearing black shorts and and black tang top dark sun glasses and one of Beck's button up shirts. "Lets go its an 1 hour and 45 minute drive" Beck said.

They got to the place and everyone was there. Beck put his arm around Jade's neck and Jade interwhined fingers with Beck. "" Cat came over running to us. "Hey Cat" Jade said. "Yaaaaaaay Jadey and Beck are together!" Cat yelled and beck grinned and kissed my cheek. They walked over to Tori Andre and Robbie. "Hey guys" They all said "Congrats dude you got her back now you can stop talking about her 24/7" Andre said "Yea and Jadey to all she brought up was Beck" Cat said. "OK" Tori said wakwardly. "Well we're gonna set up our tent over there" Beck said pointing to the left next to Cat and Robbie's tent. With that said they walked to Becks truck and got what they needed. "You really talked about me to Cat" Beck asked Jade "Only when we were alone in her house...which was everyday aftershool..."Jade said "you really talk about me 24/7 to Andre?" "Uhuum sometimes i went over board talking about you!" Beck said and Jade smiled at him. They set up their tent and sleeping bag. They went back outside and Andre was making hot dogs. "Yo Andre! i want one now i'm hungry don't put kethup i'm allergic!" Jade said. "Here you go!" He said giving it to her. "Thanks" she said and walked over to Cat. "Whats up Cat?" "One time my brother went really high up-" "Cat?" Jade whined. "Whatty?" She responded "Cat wait i'll be back ima tell Beck to start the fire" She said and went to find Beck. "Tori have you seen Beck?" She asked "yeah he went to get some wood over there." "K thanks!" She said and ran over to Beck. She wrapped her hand under his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" Beck asked Jade "I was looking for you so you can go start the fire cuz its getting dark" She said "Now you can help me carry the wood" Beck said. "Sure" She said. She took some from Becks arms and walked and Beck fallowed. As jade was walking one peice of wood fell and Jade tripped on it. She fell to the ground and gave a loud scream. Beck dropped all the wood and bent down right away to help Jade. "Jade are you ok?" He asked "I don't know my ankle really hurts when i try to move it." She said with her eyes teary. "Babe do you think you can walk?" He asked "Noo it really hurts a lot!" She said and Beck picked her up bridal style and she burried head head in his neck crying. Beck brought her into their tent and layed her down. Andre and Tori came in. "What happened?" Andre asked "She was helping me carry the wood and one fell she must've tripped with it." Beck answered. "Tori can you get me a first aid kit in my truck please?" Beck continued. "Sure" Tori went to get the first aid kit and Jade was in a lot of pain. I started to feel her foot. "You just sprained it babe it'll be ok" He said "Thanks!" She said and Tori walked in with the first aid kit. Beck cleaned her foot he put this shot in her foot and the bandaged it. His mom is a doctor so he knew this kind of stuff. Later on Robbie and Andre got wood and made the fire. "Jade come on lets go outside" Beck said. "Nooooo i can barely walk!" She said. "I'll carry you!" Beck said "Fine!" She said giving in. Beck gave her a piggy back ride. "Can we join?" Beck said and Jade burried her head in his neck. "Oh YAY!" Cat said "Yea sit down" Robbie said. Beck sat Jade next to him and she laid her head on his neck/chest. "I love you!" Jade whispered in Becks ear and he smiled.. "I love you too!" Beck said out loud and they all looked at them. "what?" Jade said. "You guys are too cute together!" Tori "We are!" Jade said in a low voice and so i kissed her!. We spent an hour outside talking. Cat and Robbie were running around chasing each other Tori and Andre were singing and Beck and i were sitting calmly. "Beck go over there go have fun ima be in our tent she said as she got up with one leg Beck stood up to. "I wanna stay with you babe its been two months since i haven't been able to hug you to touch you kiss you to feel lik-" Jade cut him off with a kiss. "Yea but i want you to go and have fun i feel like your babysitting me!" Jade said. "How bout this we go to our tent and just be alone talk i've really missed you!" Beck said. Jade held out her arms to be carried. "I really am being bebysitted! by my own boyfriend" she said and Beck laughed and entered the tent. "Hows your foot?" Beck asked "Ok i guess! the pain is going away thanks you!" jade said. "It'll be fine by tomorrow i promise!" Beck said "If it wasn't for you i would've been in Jersey right now thinking about you.." Jade said "Thats so sweet i'd probably be doing the same thing thinking about how i was such an idiot for not opening the door." Beck said "About that" Jade said " remember when Tori got picked to sing in the platinum awards after she got fired and i got hired i invited all of you guys to come so i could see you but you didn't come and the video chat was so and i saw you and Tori so i zumed it and saw it..Thats why i was gonna leave to Jersey because i thought you were moving on with Tori i saw you try to kiss her.." Jade explained "No. noooo i thought you were moving you show no emotions what so ever so i wanted to see if i could've moved on because Andrew told me to just forget about you because you were on a date with Ryder Daniels! Beck said " And those where rumers.." She said "Jade i'm so sorry!" Beck said "It's ok Beck i can't be upset with you for what you misunderstood" She said. " Jade and Beck were both laying down. Jades head in his chest/ neck her sprained ankle leg on top of him and her right leg between his and Beck's arm was around Jade's neck. They both fell asleep like that. Cat opened their tent to ask them if they wanted to go moonlight swimming but she saw that they were fast asleep. Cat thought it was so cute she took a picture of them and then closed the tent and left!

Next morning.. Jade woke up first then Beck. Her foot didn't hurt as much as yesterday in fact i didn't hurt at all but she was scared to walk. Jade started to play with Beck's hair. Beck woke up 15 minutes later. "Hey what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Time for you to wake up!" Jade responded and he smiled and hugged her. "Hows your ankle?" "It doesn't hurt at all but i waited for you to wake up cuz i was scared to walk" She said "Well let's go ima take you to the girls room so you can shower and do whatever you need and i can help you walk" Beck said. "Sure" Jade said and Beck carried her to the bathrooms.

1 hour later...

"Jade come on we're gonna walk" Beck said "K"

Beck helped Jade up and Jade was leaning on him. "What if i fall?" She asked "You're not gonna i got you" Beck said. Beck was walking with Jade for about 25 minutes and she could walk. And they finally sat down. "Cat? why are you recording us?" Jade asked when she noticed that Cat had been recording them. "Because...it's a project" Cat said "For?" She asked "I'm doing freestyle friday!" She said "And i wanna do it on you two this week!" Cat continued. "So your gonna stock us this week?" Jade asked. "OMyGod did i tell you my camara is water proof" Cat said. "Whatever, How bout we go swimming later?" Jade asked."Yea that sounds good we should go!" Tori said

They went to the lake and were just having a good time swimming talking and playing around.

They played a game where they were with partners and they had to knock each other down in the water. The partners were Cat and Robbie Beck and Jade and Tori and Andre. The girls had to be on top of the boys shoulders. Beck and Jade Knocked down Cat and Robbie first so so now it was just them four left. Andre knocked down Jade and she fell. She wiggled Becks foot under water making Beck fall and Jade kissed him.


	3. Destiny: Going Home

Hey, This is the last chapter! Let me know what you think about the whole story!

Jade's POV

We were walking back from the lake. I have to admit it was pretty fun today. Running around and messing with Beck was fun.

I was walking with Cat talking with her, I like being around Cat she's like a little sister to me, when my boyfriend decited to be funny and ran up behind me picking me up. "Beck!..Put me down!" i yelled. He didn't put me down until we got by a tree. i leaned on the tree and Beck put his two arms out trapping me in. "Beck love's Jade!" Beck said. "Your such a dork!..my dork" Jade said, Beck smile and kissed her cheek and Jade put her arms around his neck. Beck kissed her.. "You're the biggest flirt ever!" Jade said. "It's all for you babe..all for you!" with that said we walked back to our tent. I got dressed and went outside with Beck.

"I'm hungry" Jade said."Lets go eat something." Beck said. They went outside and they found Cat laying down in the grass wating something. "Cat what are you doing out here alone?" Jade asked. "I'm watching the videos i got of you and Beck i need to edit it!" Cat said. "How much footage did you get?" She asked.. "I got when you two arrived together, running around, when you sprained your ankle and Beck was taking care of you, i got you two sleeping, eating ice cream, when you kissed underwater, when you were making smores, when you guys were singing together, when Beck was watching you sleep, when you was watching beck sleeping and when Beck was helping Jade walk." She finished. "You were stalking us this whole trip?" Beck asked. "Oh and when you guys were by the tree i soomed in." "CAT?" Jade said. "You want me to delete them?" She asked "NO!" Jade said quickly but softer then usual. "Babe?" "I gotta go" She said and went to get some fruits and went to her tent. "So you wanna keep our memories from here?" Beck asked "I dont know" she said looking at him. "You wanna talk?" He said "Is just that...i've missed you" Jade said the last three words in a whisper."I know babe its ok i've missed having you around as well your my everything.." Beck said in a low voice and kissed Jade.

Next Day

We were packing because we were leaving home today.

We left around 4:30 and on the way Jade fell asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. We got home at almost 6 and we were just watching movies and hanging out. "Beck!" She said to him for grabbing her face and playing around with her face. "What?" He asked "Let go of my face!" Beck didn't let go he was messing around with her when he leaned to kissed her she would turn her head and he would end up kissing her cheeks. When Jade tried to kiss him he would move back until they finally ended up making out!

THE END! :)

I hope you enjoyed this! Bye!


End file.
